Who'd Of Known
by Mallory Roy-Patlan
Summary: Rachel sings a song to the Glee club. Faberry


**Who'd Of Known**

Pairing: Faberry

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song: Who'd Of Known – Lily Allen

Summary: Rachel has a song to sing to the Glee club

**A/N Since I got such nice reviews I decided to post this one shot. Also I am debating on writing a sequel for the other one. Just a short one since some people wanted the Glee clubs reactions.**

Rachel walked into the Glee room. Everyone was already there. She gave Quinn a soft smile & handed some papers to Brad. She turned to Mr. Schuester, "Thanks, Mr. Schue. I really think this song will be a good song to be in my repertoire."

"Go ahead, Rachel." He smiled at her.

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning__  
><em>_Conversation got boring__  
><em>_You said you're going to bed soon__  
><em>_So I snuck off to your bedroom__  
><em>_And I thought I'd just wait there__  
><em>_Til I heard you come up the stairs__  
><em>_I pretended I was sleeping__  
><em>_And I was hoping you would creep in__  
><em>_With me_

Rachel thought back to when it all started. She had been getting along with Quinn for awhile and Quinn invited her to a party at her house. The people at the party weren't exactly the kind of people Rachel wanted to hang out with and talk to. She had snuck into Quinn's room to lie down. She was bored but she didn't want to go home.

_You put your arm around my shoulder__  
><em>_It was as if the room got colder__  
><em>_We moved closer in together__  
><em>_And started talking bout the weather__  
><em>_Said tomorrow would be fun__  
><em>_We can watch A Place In The Sun__  
><em>_I didn't know where this was going__  
><em>_When you kissed me_

This song was perfect. Rachel often wondered if Quinn had planned that night listening to this song. But honestly how would Quinn have known that Rachel would sneak off into her bedroom. Quinn did kiss her that night. It was soft. It was gentle. Rachel had kissed Quinn back as her stomach lurched. The butterflies were going insane.

_Are you mine?__  
><em>_Are you mine?__  
><em>_Cause I stay here all the time__  
><em>_Watching telly, drinking wine__  
><em>_Who'da known, who'da known__  
><em>_When you flash up on my phone__  
><em>_I'd no longer feel alone__  
><em>_No longer feel alone_

Rachel looked at Quinn & smiled. Quinn smiled back. She didn't feel alone with Quinn. When she dated Finn she felt alone because he didn't seem interested in anything she did or said. She loved hanging out with Quinn. Everytime Quinn called her she smiled a bright smile.

_I haven't left here for days now__  
><em>_And I'm becoming amazed how__  
><em>_You're quite affectionate in public__  
><em>_In fact, your friend said it made her feel sick__  
><em>_And even though it's moving forward__  
><em>_There's just the right amount of awkward__  
><em>_And today you accidentally__  
><em>_Called me baby_

Rachel smiled at the memory of the first time Quinn called her baby. They were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Rachel told Quinn they should watch Funny Girl again. Quinn whined, "Baby, we've seen it 100 times." Rachel grinned at the nickname and forgot all about Funny Girl as she kissed Quinn.

_Are you mine?__  
><em>_Are you mine?__  
><em>_Cause I stay here all the time__  
><em>_Watching telly, drinking wine__  
><em>_Who'da known, who'da known__  
><em>_When you flash up on my phone__  
><em>_I'd no longer feel alone_

_Let's just stay__  
><em>_Let's just stay__  
><em>_I wanna lie in bed all day__  
><em>_We'll be laughing all the way__  
><em>_Told your friends__  
><em>_They all know__  
><em>_We exist but we're taking it slow__  
><em>_Now let's just see how we go__  
><em>_Now let's see how we go_

Rachel sees Santana smirking at her and Brittany's bright smile. She thinks about how they reacted when Quinn told them. "You are dating the dwarf?" Santana had laughed. "Can't say I am really surprised with the amount of eye fucking you two do." Brittany had just hugged them and suggested they double date.

_Let's just stay__  
><em>_Let's just stay__  
><em>_I wanna lie in bed all day__  
><em>_We'll be laughing all the way__  
><em>_Told your friends__  
><em>_They all know__  
><em>_We exist but we're taking it slow__  
><em>_Now let's just see how we go__  
><em>_Now let's see how we go_

She really did want to know if she was Quinn's but she was happy with how they were so if Quinn wasn't ready to let Glee know they could just pretend that this song was just a song and nothing more. As she stopped singing she looked down at the ground for a second. As she looked back up she heard Finn's voice. "Rachel, we aren't together. But that song was pretty cool so you know we can get back together."

Santana shook her head. "That song wasn't about you Frankenteen! Not everything is!"

"How would you know?" Finn shot back.

Rachel and Quinn weren't paying attention. They only had eyes for each other. Quinn stood up and walked towards Rachel. Mercedes elbowed Kurt & whispered, "What do you think that is about? Is it going to be a smack down?"

Kurt just stared. He didn't know what it was about. He thought he knew everything that was going on. At first most of Glee club wasn't paying attention but by now all eyes were glued on Rachel & Quinn. Rachel & Quinn only looked at each other.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered so only Quinn could hear. "We don't have to tell…"

She was cut off as Quinn said loud enough for all to hear but quiet enough to show the depth of her emotion. "I am yours."

Rachel smiled brightly at Quinn.

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

Rachel's lips moved against Quinn's and both girls forgot about the rest of the Glee club.

The rest of the Glee club stared shocked. All except Brittany and Santana. Mercedes turned on Santana,

"You KNEW!"

"Of course I knew. I am Quinn's friend."

Brittany nodded. "Besides, it is pretty obvious. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

Kurt nodded. In hindsight, she was right. He had been blind not to see it. The lingering looks. Even when Quinn was cruel to Rachel there was so much passion behind it. How could he have been so blind?

Finn stood up. "I didn't see it! I don't get it! Rachel loves me!"

Quinn pulled back from Rachel. She didn't want to argue with Finn so she whispered against Rachel's lips, "How about we get out of here & let them discuss our relationship?"

Rachel giggled. "Sounds great."


End file.
